rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc/Affiliation
Affiliation Crocea Mors Jaune's family heritage and his signature weapon. He received it as a hand-me-down, passed down from his great-great-grandfather. Since he never went to a combat school, he never got to craft his own weapon like everyone else and chose this heritage as his signature weapon. Because of this, Jaune doesn't think very highly of his weapon, mostly because of all the impressive weapons he saw at Beacon, such as Crescent Rose. Ruby cheers him up by calling it a family heirloom instead, remarking that she can appreciate a classic weapon. Arc Family Jaune is a direct descendant of a long line of warriors and heroes, which has caused him to feel pressured into being one himself to the point of driving him into cheating his way into Beacon in order to achieve his goal of becoming a hero himself. According to Jaune, he has seven sisters who are the reason for his dancing skills. When Jaune told his parents that he is going to Beacon, they told him not to worry if he is forced to come back home. Beacon Academy Jaune is a first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR Jaune is the leader of Team JNPR. Team JNPR Jaune is selected as the leader of his team due to his display during Beacon Academy Initiation where he proves to possess qualities of a natural leader. Although initially unsure, the events of "Jaunedice" and "Forever Fall" make Jaune develop a sense of responsibility for his teammates' well being, even excluding his own to achieve it. His team responds to him with full loyalty and are willing to follow his judgement even if they do no fully agree with his choice. Pyrrha Nikos Before the Beacon Academy Initiation, Jaune shows no interest in Pyrrha when recruiting members for his team given that his attention is fully focused on Weiss. However, upon Pyrrha explaining to him that a team can be made of four students instead of two, Jaune quickly hits on Pyrrha to recruit her too. Weiss then separates the two by remarking Pyrrha's achievements and showing Jaune how different the two are in terms of skill. Jaune feels dejected because of this until Pyrrha complements him by saying he would make a good leader, mostly, because he decided to recruit other members even before the initiation. Their meeting is interrupted right after when Jaune forces Pyrrha to nail him on a wall for making Weiss feel uncomfortable. During the initiation, he's saved by Pyrrha from a fatal fall, and they officially become partners. Both seem to be pleased at this outcome. At this time, Jaune shows no inferiority toward Pyrrha's superior skills and knowledge, even going as far as giving her orders during their search for the relic and their battle against the Death Stalker. It is also during this time when Pyrrha unlocks Jaune's Aura and explains to him the basics of its function, and he becomes her team leader by the end of the day. As partner and the person who believes in him the most, Jaune is confident in Pyrrha and even reveals how he got into Beacon by providing illegitimate transcripts because he wants more than anything to live up to his family lineage of heroes and warriors. Because of his pride and frustration, Jaune refuses to accept Pyrrha's support, believing that he can't be the hero if he has to rely on others and needs to become stronger on his own. This results in Jaune being in no speaking terms with Pyrrha, making him greatly regret his actions, knowing that he has done wrong things, and he then wants to make things up to her. In the end, during the events of "Forever Fall", Jaune shows to care more about Pyrrha than his own goals and motivations, choosing her over Cardin even when threatened with being expelled from Beacon and losing his chance of ever being a Huntsman. He later apologizes to her and accepts that he was not in a position to ask her to train him but still expresses his desire to becoming a better fighter through Pyrrha's support. She happily accepts, and the two begin their road into making Jaune a true warrior. As the second semester begins, Jaune's swordsmanship improves immensely, and he shows his appreciation to Pyrrha as the one who trained him to these results. However, he begins to treat Pyrrha more like a celebrity, believing that the idea of Pyrrha not being constantly asked out by guys is unbelievable. Because of this and his own feelings for Weiss, he is unable to notice Pyrrha's growing feelings for him, and the two do not improve their relationship. During the Beacon dance, Jaune follows Pyrrha to the balcony where he compliments on her dress only to be surprised about Pyrrha's lack of date to beat him for that. Jaune hears Pyrrha's entire monologue about her loneliness for being a celebrity and the reason why she likes him. He remains silent during the entire time and only tries to stop her when she starts to leave, but he is interrupted. After apparently giving up on his feelings for Weiss, Jaune changes into a dress to keep his promise to Pyrrha of wearing a dress at the dance if she does not get a date. He invites her to dance, which she happily accepts. During the Vytal Festival Tournament, Jaune shows to have grown more cautious when treating Pyrrha. Even when completely angered, he first ensures to regain his cool before speaking to her, something that contrasts the previous time when he took his anger out on her. In "Destiny", He tries to comfort Pyrrha after seeing her being down about something. She tries to confide in him about what is going on but cannot tell him what. He unknowingly tells her to choose the option that scares her, leaving her worried and flustered. Pyrrha accidentally uses her Semblance to push him against the wall. Afterwards, Pyrrha runs away, leaving Jaune to wonder what she thought he meant. However in "Battle of Beacon", Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship has been repaired once more. In "End of the Beginning", Jaune and Pyrrha share their first and, unfortunately, last kiss before she pushes him into a rocket-propelled locker and sends him away to safety. Jaune calls Weiss and Ruby and begs them to save Pyrrha before falling to his knees in sadness and pain. Nora Valkyrie Jaune quickly develops a sibling bond with Nora. He relies on Nora's strength to carry out his plans and believes her to be capable enough to deal with any enemies she encounters, which often results in Nora being the one to defeat most of the harder opponents they fight together. Occasionally annoyed by her personality, Jaune can easily raise his voice against her when she does not listen to him, but he is confident that Nora won't be hurt by this, something that he himself applies to any hurtful comments Nora might make about him. He also makes sure to keep Nora safe during their fight against Team BRNZ when Nora is unable to defend herself. Lie Ren Despite Ren's mellow attitude, which Jaune acknowledges, he still considers Ren a friend, even calling him a brother, to which Ren responded that he feels the same way. When heading into the Bullhead to go help Team RWBY, Jaune holds Ren back and apologizes about not going on their original mission to the village Ren suggested, saying that they would go another time. Jaune probably knows how badly Ren wanted to go, showing a level of understanding between the two that supports their growing friendship. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Jaune meets Ruby when they both arrive at Beacon for the first time. Following her meeting with Weiss, Jaune introduces himself to Ruby with the hope of making a new friend. The two go on a walk around campus right after Jaune explains his motion sickness, he nicknames Ruby "Crater Face" in response to his own embarrassing nickname given by her, and he tries to impress her with his suave attitude. Ruby is unimpressed but still touched by his friendly nature, which is reciprocated when her impressive weapon caused Jaune to be dejected because of his own plain weapon. Ruby quickly reassures him, expressing her appreciation for the classics. Jaune remarks that he likes Ruby's quirky personality, saying he would also like to hang around such girl after she left him to join her sister. They encounter each other again during initiation, and after completing it, continue to hang out outside of classes alongside their respective teams. During the days when Jaune deals with Cardin Winchester, Jaune ignores Ruby's concerns and refuses to accept the fact that he is being bullied in front of their friends. When the blackmail starts afterwards, he begins to spend less time with Ruby, something of which she takes note. However, when they meet by coincidence outside their dorm rooms, a remorseful Jaune shares his personal problems with her, including the fact that he is being blackmailed; he even calls himself a failure in front of her, showing he fully trusts Ruby with his personal feelings. Ruby shares her beliefs as a leader, hoping to cheer him up and help him to deal with his current situation. This leads Jaune to stand up for his team, solve the bullying and fix his relationship with his partner. During the rest of their stay at Beacon, the two of them remain good friends as their teams continue to spend their lunches together, even taking part in a recreational fight between teams instead of stopping a fight. When they both arrive without dates to the dance, Jaune searches for Ruby to have someone to talk to for the night and jokes about their status as socially awkward people. Although Ruby laments the fact that he couldn't bring Weiss to the dance, Jaune reassures her that he did not mind losing his chances to Neptune. During "Breach", Jaune's Scroll manages to receive Ruby's distress call in the middle of the night, but they are unable to talk to each other. Even so, Jaune continues to worry about Team RWBY's well being because of this, which leads him to abandon his mission and check out the city when the sirens turn on. After the battle of Beacon and Pyrrha's death, Jaune and his remaining team are willing to followed Ruby to their trip to Mistral. Weiss Schnee Jaune comes under the impression that Weiss is interested in him when she sarcastically cites him as an example of the cute boys she and Ruby would talk about if they are to become friends. As a result, he attempts to flirt with her and offers to be teammates with her. However, Weiss dislikes Jaune's advances and asks a reluctant Pyrrha to intervene. Despite this, he still saves her when she falls from a Nevermore. As the semesters continue, Jaune begins to fall in love with her because of her several good traits that he can see behind her cold attitude. He continues to persist in his efforts to win Weiss over. During one of Peter Port's classes, he tries to win her over by offering various date plans, but she rejects each one. He even tries to serenade her in order to ask her to the dance, but she continues to shut him down, much to his dismay. Pyrrha soon advises him to simply tell her how he feels instead of trying to impress her, and he proceeds to do so by picking a white Tulip and making up his mind. Unfortunately, he overhears Weiss asking Neptune to the dance and is left devastated, prompting him to drop the flower he brought her and walk away. Later, Jaune learns that Neptune never invited Weiss to the dance and tries to confront him about it, but after hearing that Neptune was just insecure of himself and his lack of dancing skills, Jaune encourages him to go talk to Weiss to make her night, showing he may have given up on his feelings for Weiss but still cares for her as a friend. Blake Belladonna In the library at the start of the second semester, Jaune reveals that Team RWBY told him prior about Blake's Faunus heritage. However, Pyrrha covers his mouth to prevent him from revealing her secret further. Blake scowls at him for almost carelessly revealing her secret to anybody in the library that could hear him. Yang Xiao Long Jaune is introduced to Yang through his acquaintance with Ruby. Yang appears to accept Jaune's friendship with Ruby, knowing they get along well. As such, Jaune and Yang have a cordial interaction, though she personally seems to find him unappealing. She still shows concern about Jaune's bullying from Cardin and cheers him during his attempts to flirt with Weiss. Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Cardin is labeled a bully and is shown to have bullied Jaune at several points in the first few weeks of them being at Beacon. Also, Jaune is forced to do Cardin's homework in order to convince him not to reveal Jaune's secret on his entry to Beacon. Still, Jaune is not willing to attack Pyrrha with sap under Cardin's orders because he does not want to hurt her anymore than he did previously. Jaune then throws the jar of sap at Cardin in retaliation. After Jaune endures several beatings from Cardin, a large Ursa appears and attacks Cardin. Despite the earlier events, Jaune still protects Cardin and manages to save him by defeating the Ursa, which impresses Cardin, though Jaune warns Cardin to never try to harm his team again. Russel Thrush While Russel is never shown bullying Jaune himself, he seems to go along with the actions of his team. He pats Jaune on the back when Cardin brings up how Jaune got the Rapier Wasps Cardin is planning to use on Pyrrha, though whether Russel was following Cardin's lead or being sincerely friendly with Jaune is unclear. Others Bartholomew Oobleck Jaune was seen to be doing poorly in Oobleck's class. Oobleck seemed to be ecstatic when he thought Jaune was looking to contribute to class, but was disappointed by what he took as a joke answer from Jaune. After class, Oobleck reprimands him and tells him to act as one who was worthy of being accepted into Beacon. This seems to make Jaune feel particularly guilty, given that he was accepted into Beacon under false pretense and did not technically earn his spot. Neptune Vasilias Jaune first meets Neptune in the Beacon library when Neptune introduces himself to Weiss and addresses her as Snow Angel, which Weiss reacts positively to, causing Jaune to be jealous of him. Later, Jaune is left depressed because Weiss invites Neptune to the dance. Jaune is about to confront Neptune in the middle of the dance after learning that he rejected Weiss, but instead, the two of them find themselves on the balcony. An angry Jaune asks Neptune why he rejected her despite flirting with her in the past. Neptune reveals to Jaune that he cannot dance and that he tries hard to be cool, which surprises Jaune. Jaune decides to ask Neptune if he truly likes Weiss, to which he responds positively. Jaune gives Neptune the same advice he received from Pyrrha, telling him to stop trying to act so cool all the time. Neptune happily accepts this and tells Jaune that he is a really cool guy. Neptune seems grateful of Jaune's help, telling Weiss that Jaune is a good friend. Category:Affiliation pages